Crimes of the Paranormal
by SuiLon434
Summary: Klaus has attracted the BAU to Mystic Falls and now Elena, Damon, and the rest of the gang have to clean up his mess and lead the famed profilers away, but who's to say this wasn't his plan all along? Was it his plan all along to trap them in his twisted web?
1. A Crime Like No Other

Chapter 1: A Crime Like No Other

The curtains crashed open and light poured into the room, waking the unsuspecting brunet. "Wakey wakey, sunshine," Damon greeted her loudly, smirking. Elena cracked open her eyes and glared at the impudent vampire. "What do you want, Damon?" she growled. He raised an amused eyebrow and shrugged. "Just thought you'd want to know they found Klaus' little experiments." Elena's expression turned grim. "What do you mean?" Damon tossed a newspaper on the bed. "They're saying it's the work of a freak serial killer. A massacre." Elena gripped the paper in her hand. "This is not good," she whispered to herself, "Not good at all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A slim file fell on Agent Aaron Hotchner's desk in front of him. He looked up to see J.J. standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed. "We've got another case. They're saying it's a massacre." "How many people killed?" he asked her, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Over 10," she stated grimly. "In one sitting?" His facial expression couldn't possibly describe the shock he was experiencing at the mere thought of an unsub killing so many people in such a short amount of time. J.J. nodded. "I'm afraid so, sir." Hotch began to gather his things. "Tell everyone to get ready to leave. Wheels up in 30," he directed her and left the room in a hurry.

0o0o0o0oo0o0

"So what's our victim's name?" asked Rossi, pulling on a pair of examination gloves to probe at a spot on the neck of the corpse in front of him. "Andrew Lawson," replied the coroner. "Age 27, he was found by a local hiker." The coroner handed Prentiss, who was standing beside Rossi eyeing the body, the folder. "It says here he was found with dried blood streaming from his eyes. Broken blood vessels?" she asked the coroner. He nodded. "All of the victims had broken blood vessels, but as to what might have caused them to burst, we still don't know."

"Were there any more tests done on him?" "We did find out that he teeth were sharper than the average human's. Maybe the killer sharpened their teeth?" the coroner suggested. Prentiss nodded. "Thank you." "Hey, what's this?" Rossi got the coroner's attention. He pointed to two holes on the side of Andrew's neck.

"Bite marks. They could have been made with anything, but most likely a barbecue skew. There's a picture of them in the file in case you need to go off of anything." Rossi straightened and thanked the man for his time. "Let's see what the others have to say about this," he said to Prentiss as they walked out of the examination room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what? We're dealing with some wannabe vampire fanatic?" Morgan said incredulously after Reid mentioned his theory of the 'bite marks' being so evenly spaced they were similar to that of a vampire bite. "It would appear that way. There's no explanation for the reason the blood vessels burst, though." "Then what's the unsub's M.O.?" Prentiss asked, looking around at the rest of her coworkers.

A brief silence filled the small room. "We don't know," J.J. softly said.


	2. Operation Save

Chapter 2: Operation Save

_Fifteen people dead, killed by the Mystic Falls Killer. There is no news on exactly how the victims died, but it has been stated that the FBI have been called in to help crack the case. More news at 11. This is Andy Star. Channel 5 Daily News._

Elena clicked the button to turn off the TV and turned to Damon. "FBI? Damon, this is getting serious. What if they find out about Klaus? What if they get hurt trying to catch him?" Damon slid his gaze over to her and leaned against the wall frame. "They won't." Elena sighed. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I'll make sure of it." She sighed again and stared at him. "I hope so."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The team was examining the age length of the kills. "The youngest is in her teens," Prentiss said and flipped through the files. "Almost 17." Morgan furrowed his brow. "The oldest is 34. Why such a big gap?" he asked and looked around the room for any ideas. "Maybe the ending spot is his age," Reid suggested. "Well then what about the 17 year old?" Rossi inquired.

"Could be the age where his stressor started to become a problem. What if it's been building up all this time since he was 17?" "Then the question would be what finally made him snap?" Prentiss said. "How do we know it's even a guy?" J.J. asked. "The strength put behind that 'bite mark' could have only been done by a male, no offense ladies," Morgan said.

"OK, well then why are all these people here at this one place? They're all of different ages, so what do they have in common? It's a mixture of males and females and even though most of them have brown hair some of them are still at least a dark blonde. It can't be based on race because there's a mixture of that too," J.J. analyzed.

"Morgan, call Garcia. We're going to need to interview the friends and family of these people to see if we can get a connection. Prentiss and J.J., you'll be interviewing the ones in their 20's. Rossi and I will interview the ones in their 30's and Morgan and Reid, you can do the teenagers," Hotch instructed. "Let's roll out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morgan and Reid parked their standard black SUV in the Mystic Falls High School parking lot. Morgan took off his black sunglasses as he stepped out of the car and walked into the building. Reid followed closely behind, his satchel slung over his shoulder. They walked into the front office and into the principal's office. "Principal Mann," Morgan greeted when they walked in. The principal stood his hand. Reid waved.

"Can I help you?" Principal Mann asked. "Yeah, we're with the FBI and we wanted to know if we could interview some of the students associated with the kids killed in the woods." "Oh, yes, of course. Do you have their names with you?" he asked. Morgan motioned to Reid and Reid pulled out a piece of paper, going down the list and reading the names.

The principal gave them a small grimace. "I'm afraid only one or two of those students actually go here. The rest I've never even heard of." "That's OK," Reid assured him. "Can we speak to them anyway?" The principal nodded and led them away to find the students.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Caroline bumped Elena's arm and nodded towards Morgan and Reid. "Who are they?" she breathed. "Judging from the way they're dressed, FBI." "What!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Why are they here?" Elena pursed her lips and looked at them both warily. "Klaus."

"He's causing this much of a disturbance? What else are they going to throw in, the CIA?" Caroline hissed. "The CIA monitors international disturbances," Bonnie informed her, earning a quick glare from Caroline. "What do you think they're doing here?" she asked. Elena sighed and folded her arms in front of her. "Probably to interrogate some of us. Some of those werewolves went to school here."

"Really?" Bonnie said, surprised. "I haven't heard anything of a student dying from here." "That's because they probably didn't talk to anyone," Elena said. "You can never trust someone who doesn't talk to others," Caroline muttered under her breath. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie argued, "Says the girl who's a vampire. Does that mean we should trust you just because you mingle?"

Caroline frowned and hissed, "And you're a witch. Thanks for the clarification. But how many times have you seen loners up to no good and a scary movie?" '_One too many'_, Elena thought. "Guys," she interrupted their mini argument. "Can we focus on the task at hand here? How are we going to throw these guys off? If they get too close to Klaus, what's to stop him from killing them?"

The two girls fell silent "I…guess we have to involve ourselves in the investigation," Caroline said sullenly. "How are we going to do that?" Bonnie asked, speaking to no one in particular. Elena took a deep breath. "First things first, help them find whoever they're looking for." She walked off to meet the officers who would rile and shake up Mystic Falls, her two friends following behind her.


	3. Speculation

Chapter 3: Speculation

"Hi, Principal Man," Caroline cheerfully greeted the middle aged man as she bounced over to him; her blonde locks bounding over her shoulder. "Ah, good morning, Caroline. Elena. Bonnie." He wasn't exactly as fond of the latter two as he was Caroline.

"Something the matter, Principal Mann? You look a little anxious. Is there anything I can do to help?" He pursed his lips. "I'm afraid not unless you can tell me where anyone knowing Victoria Lion and Andrew Carnelli might be." She smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, I'm afraid not. I don't really know who they are and you know I know just about everyone in the school."

"They didn't even pick up on your radar. There must be a problem," Elena muttered, keeping up with appearances. "Caroline's so nosy I can't see how that's even possible," Bonnie lightly teased. Caroline elbowed her in the side. "But I can ask around. Are these the people who need help finding them?" she motioned to Morgan and Reid who stood studying them, her in particular.

Principal Mann nodded. "They're with the police and are conducting an investigation." "On the murders in town?" Caroline concluded and nodded thoughtfully. "We'll try to help as much as we can. Is there a time you could come later?" she asked the agents. "I doubt you'd want to tag along with us all day while we try to find what you're looking for."

Reid checked his watch and hesitated. "Uh…yeah, but please get back to us as soon as possible." "Even if you don't find anything," Morgan added. The three girls nodded and watched as the two officers walked away, then basked in the thankful praises of the principal. _That was too easy_, Caroline thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Morgan," Reid started as he hooked up his seat belt in the passenger seat of their standard FBi vans. "Did you notice how those girls inserted themselves into the investigation, especially Caroline?" "Who?" Morgan asked confused as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"The blonde one," the doctor clarified. "Yeah," Morgan nodded. "You think they've got something to do with this case." Reid pulled his lip into his mouth and lightly but it in thought. Even better, I'm thinking one or all of them could be the unsub."

_**Sorry for the delay in updating guys. I got a little carried away with obsessing over Death Note for the first time. I am so very sorry for its extreme mega to the mega shortness. I almost stopped working on it tonight. I'm dead tied and my insomnia attack has long worn off. I hope you like this chappie and I'll talk to you guys later hopefully real soon. Ti amo.**_


	4. Schemes

Chapter 4: Schemes

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena all sat together on Elena's bed, pondering what their next move should be. "So, we know that Victoria and Andrew didn't really associate with too many people. Can't we just tell them that?" Caroline suggested. She lay on her back staring at the semi-chipping white ceiling, her cherry-covered toenails splayed in the air. "It's not exactly that simple, Caroline" Bonnie said. "Who would believe they didn't know anyone?" "And besides, it's not exactly true either. At least one or two people have to have had known them. They'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Not if we don't keep them from the truth. Bonnie, is there some kind of spell you can do?" Caroline said. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, her brown locks haloed around her head. "I can look it up though," she reassured the girls. A knock came at the door. The three girls looked up to see Damon leaning against the door, his legs crossed, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Scheming are we?" he greeted them, a toothy smirk on his face. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Knocking are you?" Damon shrugged. "What's this I hear about deceiving the FBI?" "They want to know about to two of the teen werewolves Klaus killed in that filled. They went to our school and we have to find someway to lead them off his trail," Elena caught him up to speed.

"Well, why you do that? Why not let them get close to Klaus and then we burn the bastard's body before he gets the chance to hurt them?" "Have you forgotten about Rebekah, Elijah, and the rest of them? It's not just one of them, Damon; it's a whole pack full. Plus, they've got Stefan on their side and Tyler as Klaus's lapdog, no offense Caroline. Exactly how are we going to beat him when everybody's against us?"

Damon smirked. "Have you forgotten we've got a with on our side, not to mention Bonnie's ancestors. Vampires are strong, and it may be my personal opinion, but witches are stronger." Bonnie pursed her lips and looked at him carefully. "Just what are you getting at, Damon?" He chuckled. "Just follow my lead, doll."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, I found out that Caroline's like the queen bee of the school," Garcia said as she sat down at the table given to them by the Mystic Falls police. "She was friends with anyone and no one escaped her wrath if she ever hailed it upon them." "That's what her friend said when she offered to help find anyone who knew them; she said it was a surprise she didn't know them," Reid said. "A girl as popular as that shouldn't have to think about whether she knows them or not," Morgan said, Caroline's smiling Fall picture held between two fingers.

"Do you think she could be lying about them not knowing anyone?" Rossi asked. Reid shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see." A polite, but somehow mocking knock came at the door. "Agents, these kids came to give you information on the case," one of the detectives told them and let Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Damon in.

Caroline waved sweetly. "Hello again. I hope we're not disturbing anything." Prentiss shook her head, her silky wave of onyx hair slithering over her shoulders haphazardly. "Of course not. I'm Agent Prentiss. You must be Caroline. " She shook Caroline's hand, then moved onto the other three. "This is the rest of the team," she said and proceeded to introduce the rest of the team with their respective titles.

"We're told you have information for us," Hotch inquired, getting the show on the road. "Yeah, we didn't find anything. Victoria and Andrew pretty much kept to the their selves. We asked all around, but no one could help us," Elena spoke up. "It would seem you have a pair of loners on your hands," Damon spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" J.J. asked him, her eyes squinted in confusion. Damon shot her one of his dazzling smiles. "I'm sorry, I'm Damon Salvatore. Elena's dating my younger brother, so…yeah." J.J. nodded and smiled awkwardly back at him. "We were wondering if there's anything else we could help with. It's really horrible what happened to those two, and we'd love to help with anything if we can," Bonnie said, snapping into her sweet-girl act.

"Ah…I don't know. This is a pretty serious case. We wouldn't want you to get hurt," J.J. spoke for the rest of the team. Damon crossed his arms in a mock protection stance. His muscles strained against the thin black fabric. "You wouldn't have to worry about that at all; I can promise you that," he assured them. J.J. looked around helplessly at the rest of the team. _ Could we really insert a bunch of teens and their caretaker?_

"Er…well…"

**Okay guys, as sad as it is to say, I am running out of ideas for where to go next after this. Kind of dug myself into a rut. Commentary would be deliciously appreciated. So any ideas on how to continue? Anything you want to see happen? I aim to please. Hit me up on PM, personal email, or just review. Until next time, my lovelies. Ti amo.**

** -P.S. Thanks for reading it so far. I know I've been irritatingly late with my updates, but I hope to continue this story and get updates in quicker and more often. Just stick with me and try and do my best! GO! FIGHTING! **


	5. Author's Note

I'm cordially saddened to notify all my fabulous viewers that this story will be put on a hiatus for a period of time. Whether it will be long or short, it is unknown, but hopefully it will be short as I shuffle through some things in my life right now. I'm so sorry I'm letting you guys down right now, especially since you've been asking me to update and when I finally do it's to give you this news.

But please, don't stop reading (not just my story, but also others) and I strongly encourage you to be inspired and create your own unique works of beautiful art. I know, this sounds so...weird…kind of like I'm sort of supervisor, but this is truly how I feel.

So, with that being said, please enjoy the rest of your night/day or whatever time it is where you love and I love you all! So sorry once again. Please don't hate me! Ti amo, mis amores 3 Keep being absolutely awesome :)


End file.
